greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Babalone
Babalone (Pronounced Bah-ba-lone-ee) is the mysterious and extremely powerful leader of COITUS. He aims to become the "New Messiah." {{Infobox|image = File:Babalone.png|Row 1 title = Role|Row 1 info = Leader of COITUS|Row 2 title = Stand|Row 2 info = åìÛXZsag/~~~~~~~ Babalone currently possesses the [[Lance of Longinus], The True Cross and the complete Saint's corpse. Profi☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐ ERROR_FILE_NOT_FOUND 2 (0x2) The system cannot find the file specified. ERROR_FILE_NOT_FOUND 2 (0x2) The system cannot find the file specified. ERROR_FILE_NOT_FOUND 2 (0x2) The system cannot find the file specified. Unbeatab☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐☐ ERROR_FILE_NOT_FOUND 2 (0x2) The system cannot find the file specified. ERROR_FILE_NOT_FOUND 2 (0x2) The system cannot find the file specified. ERROR_FILE_NOT_FOUND 2 (0x2) The system cannot find the file specified. ERROR_FILE_NOT_FOUND 2 (0x2) The system cannot find the file specified. ERROR_FILE_NOT_FOUND 2 (0x2) The system cannot find the file specified. 3-14 its all assorted files a jumbled mess connected by code i cant understand so precious have to make sure i dont delete something important 4-19 decided to change the value on a text file sky turned blue no one noticed the change its hard to breathe for me panic attack 12-26 i made my own file today called it moon felt appropriate fully integrated within history 2-26 ask myself questions often am i god what is real am i real what is this power why dont i understand 6-12 began to remember was once normal life was so simple i start to scream its not fair why can i see the world like this when no one else can why can i see the world like this why can i see the world like this why can i see the world like this why can i see the world like this why can i see the world like this why can i see the world like this why can i see the world like this why why why why why why why why why why why 6-14 i went into the files i highlighted a massive group of them i moved them to the recycling bin i emptied the recycling bin the world is so much more blue its missing so much pieces no one remembers what was once there i realize my mistake almost immediately i see them like code but they are still people just like me they have files and so do i i scream i try to revert my actions error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error error 6-15 i tried opening my own files today permissions denied never happened before tried deleting my own file permissions denied cant kill myself whats the point of living why cant i die 12-24 i watched someone today 1-04 i walked again today i cant remember last time i was so human i met him today his name is Babalone 2-13 i love him 7-12 he gives me purpose i have a reason to live he is my reason to live i want to help him i move some files around he gains newfound power 8-19 he is so smart i love him 9-19 i dont know if he loves me but i do not care he is my lifes purpose he gives me strength i dont try and drag my file into the recycling bin anymore i can be very useful he can use me he can reshape the world in his own way he is so smart he doesnt even need me but he keeps me around 3-14 i deleted someone for him today i started crying i hate deleting people it hurts me inside he hugged me instantly he held me for a long while he promised me he would never make me do whatever i did again he doesnt even remember i now realize how different we are compared to him, i am alike a god i explain what has happened and he holds me tighter he never breaks his promises, he says He promises that he will never make me hurt myself again. I love Babalone. 6-09 We do things a lot differently now. He never makes me delete people. He just has me move things around. Never things too serious. Just things to increase the odds of certain events happening. I create a folder outside of the primary folder. I copy Babalone. I paste inside the folder. I paste so many times. The folder has no time or space documents like the primary folder, so its as if im storing data. I feel sick. But I do it for him- he doesn't even know it but I do it anyway. So many backups. 8-14 I have changed things a lot. Most people who knew Babalone don't even remember him. Its as if he never existed for most people. But unlike the things I have deleted, he still remains. He remains in the shadows. Tightening his grasp on the world- nowadays, mostly without my help. I doesn't need me anymore. I know this. He can do anything he wants. But he keeps me around. He trusts me. Babalone doesn't trust anyone. I know his face. I know his favorite food. I know his favorite color. I know the way he walks. The way he laughs. The way his hugs feel. The way his breaths have a pattern. The way he dresses. The way he looks under vibrant sunshine. No one else does. There was a lot of information here on this page. I did the best I can to make sure you will never read about him. You won't understand him like I do. I once said I was alike a god, compared to Babalone. I take that back. Babalone is a god compared to me. Compared to anyone else. The world is a chessboard. I am the queen, the most powerful piece. Babalone is the hand that moves the pieces. ERROR_FILE_NOT_FOUND that moves the pieces Category:COITUS Category:Slam OCs